


Pull Of Your Heart

by ineffablebadger, QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bookshop, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Throne, Demon riding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Refractory period? What refractory period, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), Smut by an ace author, Soft Dom Aziraphale, THIS GOT WILDLY OUT OF HAND, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablebadger/pseuds/ineffablebadger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: "Aziraphale leaned over Crowley and kissed the top of his head as he checked the tightness on the blessed ropes around his wrists. The naked demon below him gave a short tug, the ropes pulled on the top of the throne but didn’t budge. His legs were tied tightly enough against the legs of the chair that he couldn’t shift them. The black winged collar was a weight and reminder against his throat of exactly what his role was today."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Pull Of Your Heart

Aziraphale leaned over Crowley and kissed the top of his head as he checked the tightness on the blessed ropes around his wrists. The naked demon below him gave a short tug, the ropes pulled on the top of the throne but didn’t budge. His legs were tied tightly enough against the legs of the chair that he couldn’t shift them. The black winged collar was a weight and reminder against his throat of exactly what his role was today.

“You remember your safe word, my dear?”

“‘Course. Aziraphale, please.” He thrust his hips up as much as he could manage.

Aziraphale only chuckled as he stood up and stepped back. 

"Darling, you are so pretty when you beg, but that's not what we agreed for today is it?"

"No." Crowley mumbled.

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to go and open up the shop. I'll be back later."

An unintelligible sound of protest left Crowley's mouth. It took until Aziraphale’s coat was on for the demon to remember to speak, “Aziraphale, you can’t be serious!”

“Books aren’t going to sell themselves!” Aziraphale said cheerfully as he called his own phone with Crowley’s. He placed Crowley’s phone on the arm of the throne where it’d be sure to pick up any sounds and slid the small bluetooth earpiece he’d bought for the occasion over his ear.

“You hate selling books.” Crowley strained against the ties. “Please,” he whispered.

Aziraphale almost relented. Restraining himself had never been something he was particularly good at, and Crowley did look utterly delectable, laid out like a feast, as he currently was. But he did know that some things were worth the wait.

He crossed the room briefly and traced Crowley’s jawline with his hand before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “I’ll be back before you know it, I’m sure.” Then he hurried from the room without looking back despite Crowley’s complaints.

After opening up the shop, Aziraphale absent-mindedly moved a book or two to busy himself, his focus entirely on Crowley's heavy breathing on the other end of the headset. 

"Breathe, darling"

"That's easy for...you to...say."

"Colour?"

"Green. Green, angel."

"Right then, you know where I am if you _need_ me," Aziraphale purred. 

The silence was thick, heady, and full of promise. Aziraphale felt wired to his finger-tips, every nerve ending alive with anticipation. The ritual of binding Crowley, gently fastening his restraints and collar, already had his cock straining inside the confines of his trousers. 

There was a sudden sigh from the other end of the headset and then Crowley’s voice firm and confident, “I need you. Need to touch you. Kiss your neck. Run my hands down your body.”

“Crowley, that’s not what this headset is for.” Aziraphale tried to sound stern and not let the yearning creep into his voice.

“I want to nibble down your neck Aziraphale, you taste so good." Crowley whined on the other end of the phone, Aziraphale sucked in a breath and for a brief moment regretted not making use of a ball gag. That would have required a video set up however, and the audio alone was enough to test his willpower. 

"I need to touch you. Feel your cock in my hand...make you hard before I...suck you dry." Crowley's breaths were erratic as he spoke. 

"Oh darling boy, how desperate you are already and we've only just gotten started." 

Crowley whined, and Aziraphale could make out the sounds of him moving against his restraints. 

"You are so naughty. Trying to make me hard where anyone could see me."

Crowley seemed to latch onto the words as if they’d solve his problem. “I am naughty. And you’re a naughty angel. You like my touch, like coming down my throat. Like pulling my hair.”

Aziraphale choked on the bit of tea he’d been about to swallow.

Crowley’s tone changed instantly, “Okay down there, angel?”

“Fine dear. I’m fine.”

“Oh good, because I wouldn’t want you choking on your tea when there’s something _much nicer_ up here you can choke on.”

"Crowley, do I need to remind you who's in charge here?" Aziraphale's voice was soft, but assertive. He was determined to regain control of the situation. This was the familiar headspace he went to whenever he played dominant, one that spoke to his inner control-freak. 

"Wha...what are you going to do to me?" Crowley quipped, his voice dripping with excitement.

"Well, you've created a little bit of a problem haven't you, with your wicked tongue?" 

Crowley sounded pleased, “You know there’s a simple solution to that. It involves coming up that staircase to where you'll find some very willing assistance.”

"No, I think I'll keep you waiting a little longer yet, unless of course you need to use your safe word."

"I'm...fine." 

"Then you won't object if I sort myself out."

There was silence for a moment and then a pleading voice, “That is incredibly unfair, and you know it.”

“Ah, my sweet demon hasn’t anyone told you that life is indeed unfair?” He crossed the bookshop and laid back on the sofa. “Do you know I’m laying on the sofa right now? Just thinking about you, what was it- oh a week or so ago when I sucked you off here? You said it was divine.”

"It was. Ah-always so good with your mouth Angel."

Aziraphale smiled at the strain in Crowley’s voice as he unfastened his trousers and slid a hand in. A soft groan slipped from his lips as he touched his erection,“Your mouth is quite nice as well, you know. You and your words drove me to laying on a sofa in an open bookshop, where anyone could walk in, with my hand down my trousers.”

“You’re touching yourself?”

Aziraphale didn’t respond, instead opting to stroke himself with long languid movements. He knew he was breathing in gasps and Crowley could draw his own conclusions.

“Fuck. Zira- Aziraphale. Want to see you. Want to touch you.” Aziraphale could hear the groan of the throne Crowley was tied to as he moved against it. 

“Is your back arching, my love? Straining against those binds?” Aziraphale sped up. He knew this wouldn’t last long, a few drops of precum had already leaked out and he’d been hard since he’d tied Crowley to the throne.

“Need- need you.” Crowley whined, “Can’t even see you.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers. A camera appeared on his desk, pointed at him. It was streaming to exactly one television, the one in the room across from Crowley. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

“Oh someone, you’re beautiful. Gorgeous. Wish I was there to finish you off properly. I _want_ you.”

Aziraphale pushed his trousers down enough to fully free his cock and allow it to be seen by the camera as he stroked it. “It would be good use for that wicked mouth of yours," he admitted. 

“Let me come down, I’ll take care of you.”

Aziraphale thrust his hips up as he stroked. “I think not. This isn’t for your benefit, Crowley. You misbehaved. I just like listening to you come undone.”

“My tongue would feel so nice though, I’d make you feel nice. Make you-”

Another thrust and Aziraphale spilled out with Crowley’s name on his lips. He fell back against the sofa breathing hard, his eyes shut.

“Oh fuck, oh Aziraphale, fuck. You’re perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. Please, please need you.”

Aziraphale waved away the mess with a smile and adjusted his clothes, “Perhaps a little nap first.”

There was an inarticulate whimper from the phone and Aziraphale wondered how long he’d actually keep Crowley waiting. For now, he snapped away the camera and heard Crowley’s cry of dismay at its disappearance.

* * *

Later that day Aziraphale staggered through the shop, his legs weak beneath him as he ascended the stairs. He pulled open the door to the bedroom, where Crowley was waiting for him. He was writhing in the confines of his bondage at the mere sight of Aziraphale, his cock painfully erect and leaking precum.

"Hello darling." Aziraphale said softly. 

"Aziraphale. Please. Touch me." Crowley whined, his voice hoarse with need. 

"You've been so good for me, darling, I think you deserve a reward."

Aziraphale hummed lightly, licking his lips at the sight of Crowley tied up and completely at his mercy. 

"I'd quite like to blindfold you, if you're amenable."

"Yes- fuck-"

"Colour?"

"Green. So green."

Aziraphale walked across the room, striding toward a draw in the bedside table to retrieve a satin blindfold. Crowley had initially complained about the tartan fabric, but his protests were silenced by the first of many incredible orgasms it had helped bring about. The choice of fabric was a symbol that said he belonged to Aziraphale and Aziraphale alone. 

The angel fastened it in place over Crowley's eyes, tying a knot that was easily undone in moments if necessary but that fixed it in place. Before he stepped away, he kissed Crowley's forehead gently. 

"Are you ready, darling?" Aziraphale asked, his voice a low velvety rumble that broke the thick air. 

"Mhm."

"Use your words."

"Yes. Please, Aziraphale."

"I'm going to use my mouth first, darling, I've been thinking about tasting you all day."

Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley's frame as he got to his knees, finding his skin red hot with want. He took his time, running his hands covetously across Crowley's thighs. He pressed his fingers into the lean flesh there, moving his hands up and down as he massaged. 

"Have I ever told you just how much I like your thighs?" Aziraphale moaned.

"Ngk."

"Your thighs, oh and the way they move when you walk and swing your hips. You're breathtaking."

Aziraphale leant forward to pepper kisses up the inside of Crowley's thighs, and brushed his thumb across the tip of his erection as he did so, causing Crowley to thrash underneath him.

"You've been so good for me, waiting patiently all day."

"Fuck...Zira…"

Tentatively, Aziraphale bent forward to taste the bead of precum that had formed on the tip of Crowley's cock, circling the head with his tongue. He moaned at the familiar taste, humming around Crowley's erection as he did, before working the entire length into his mouth until it bottomed out in his throat.

"Angel...move...please."

Aziraphale began bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue along the sensitive underside of Crowley's shaft as he did so. Each movement bought a delicious stretch to his jaw, he revelled in the weight of Crowley's cock on his tongue. 

As he sped up his movements, he bought a hand to work the base of Crowley's shaft, twisting it with every upstroke until the demon was a babbling and incoherent mess.

"I'm…gonna…"

Aziraphale removed his hand, taking Crowley deep into his throat, and didn't stop until his partner had emptied his spend and collapsed into the throne, boneless, sweaty, and panting. 

"Aziraphale that was...you're…"

"It was rather, wasn't it?"

"Are you...hard?"

"Yes darling. Though, you're in no position to help with that right now are you? All tied up like that."

"Hng...I want to feel you…"

Aziraphale once again ran his hands across Crowley's thighs, humming with delight as he did so, considering his options as if he were at a buffet. 

"I'd rather like to come on your thighs."

Crowley coughed, his breath catching in his throat.

"All...all yours angel."

Aziraphale adjusted himself so he could kiss and nibble at Crowley's neck as he moved. He began sucking several marks that would leave bruises, paying particular attention to Crowley's pulse point. With his hands, he undid his belt and freed his erection, letting his trousers pool around his ankles. 

With a thought, his palm became slick with lubricant which he massaged into Crowley's thigh and down his cock, enjoying a few languid strokes as he did so. Despite earlier, he was already impossibly hard and he began to rut, desperate for friction, against the soft flesh of Crowley's thigh.

Aziraphale moved slightly, capturing Crowley's lips in a bruising kiss as he sped up the movement of his hips. He fucked himself against Crowley's thigh, which was now slick with lubricant, sweat, and precum. The obscene noise of every movement, of skin hitting skin, echoed around the room. 

Crowley strained and writhed beneath him, desperate for some friction for his own hardening cock. Aziraphale bought a hand to work Crowley's shaft, matching the rhythm of the movement of his hand with each thrust of his hips. They were both panting, groaning in pleasure, as Aziraphale neared his release. He came with a sigh, spilling over Crowley's thighs, painting them with his spend. 

"Oh my dear boy. So good for me." Aziraphale murmured as he continued to work Crowley with his fist, the soft pads of his fingers creating a delicious drag as he moved and twisted his wrist. 

"Will you come for me Crowley?"

Crowley began to tense underneath him, struggling against his restraints, as he neared his climax. 

"You're nearly there, aren't you?"

"Mhm."

"So good for me, so beautiful."

Crowley moaned out Aziraphale's name as he came, spilling into his fist. Aziraphale pulled away, steading himself against the arm rests of the throne, and waved a hand to clean them both off. As pleasant as it was in the moment, neither of them wanted cum to dry on their skin. 

Crowley sagged against the ropes that bound his hands to the top of the throne. Aziraphale reached up and carefully removed the blindfold, tossing it to the side. Crowley’s eyes blinked open as he took in the angel halfway on his lap who was quickly tidying himself up. He looked as if it were just another day at the shop.

“How are you still clothed?” the demon complained.

Aziraphale smirked at him. “Would you like me to solve that problem, darling?”

“We’re not finished?”

Aziraphale took a step back from the chair and pulled his bowtie off with a flick of the wrist and a flourish. “Not at all.” He leaned forward draping the bowtie around Crowley’s neck.

Crowley whimpered, “Aziraphale, I’m-”

“Going to take whatever it is you’re given I believe,” Aziraphale said confidently as he unhooked his cufflinks and dropped them on a shelf beside him.

He took his time unbuttoning first his waistcoat and then the shirt underneath, watching Crowley’s cock begin to twitch with interest despite himself. He raised his eyebrows and took his time, letting his hand trace over his throat, and chest as he unbuttoned the shirt.

“This is obscene,” Crowley said as he stared, his eyes hungry.

Aziraphale let his shirt fall to the floor.

Crowley pulled against the restraints as he groaned out Aziraphale’s name.

“I thought you were done?” Aziraphale said as with a tug his trousers and pants fell to the floor, freeing his quickly growing erection. “Surely we’re finished here. I’ll just head off for a bath and-”

“You’re a fucking tease.”

Aziraphale stepped forward and leaned in close, letting his cock rub against Crowley’s thighs once more briefly as he kissed his demon. Then he pulled back and rested his hand on Crowley’s cheek. “Language, my dear. Be precise. A tease implies that I have no intention of following through on things, whereas I completely plan to see you undone. Tempter may be more accurate.” His voice dropped, “Do I tempt you, demon?”

A shudder ran through Crowley’s body and all he could force out was a quiet, “Yes.”

Aziraphale waited for a moment, taking in the burning in Crowley’s eyes. “You must tire of hearing it, but you are so beautiful,” he whispered and leaned in for a gentle kiss before standing again.

Crowley’s gaze never left him and Aziraphale could feel the scorching heat of it on him as he crossed the room and picked up the lube he was careful to leave nearby for today. He knelt in front of Crowley and laid across his lap, cushioning his head on the thighs he’d so recently enjoyed.

Then he reached behind him with lubed fingers and began to work himself open as his other arm wrapped around Crowley holding on to him tightly. 

Crowley spoke nearly under his breath, “That’s it, angel. Open yourself up for me. Satan help me, you’ve got me so hard again. Keep going. That’s it.”

Aziraphale moaned into Crowley’s lap, his eyes closed. He barely resisted the urge to rut against Crowley as he slid two and then three fingers in, being sure he was ready.

“You’re perfect. So ready for me. So good. I want to hold you. Want to touch you, fuck Aziraphale fuck.” Crowley’s hips jerked and Aziraphale finally leaned back. He stood on shaky legs and if the throne adjusted slightly to accommodate his knees on either side of Crowley neither noticed.

“Dearest, may I?” he shifted so Crowley’s cock was just nudging his opening.

“Thought you were making the decisions?” Crowley tried for sarcastic, but his voice wavered with want.

“I suppose I am,” Aziraphale’s lips curled into a barely perceptible smile as he lowered himself onto Crowley with a moan, “Oh, Crowley.”

Crowley’s hips thrust up to meet him.

The two stayed there for a moment, almost frozen before Aziraphale gently started to shift his hips. He gradually sped up until they were both gasping and nearing the edge.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and suddenly Crowley’s hands were free.

“Touch me,” he said without explanation.

Crowlely reached forward stroking Aziraphale with one hand while the other wrapped around his angel, holding him. Aziraphale lowered his head down to rest on his shoulder, unable to stop the noises he made. His hips stuttered. Crowley sped up the pace of his hand.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered to Aziraphale and that was all it took to push the angel over the edge.

Aziraphale came, spilling between them, as he called out Crowley’s name. Crowley thrust his hips up twice more before finding his own completion in the angel a moment later.

They both clung to each other, neither speaking for a while as they caught their breath together. 

"That was.." Aziraphale started. 

"Yeah. Fucking fantastic."

Aziraphale slowly got up, standing carefully so his legs didn't give out beneath him. He started by untying Crowley's ankles, checking his skin for any signs of irritation from the restraints. He continued this ritual until Crowley was free, and helped him toward the bed.

He covered Crowley with a blanket, and gently applied aloe vera lotion to each limb in turn as he offered them. Once he was satisfied that Crowley's skin was soothed, he slid under the blanket and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"How was that scene for you, dear?" He murmured into Crowley's ear.

"Spectacular. Incredible."

"Are you sure there's nothing you would change?" Aziraphale asked. This was a familiar routine post scenes, the angel wouldn't be satisfied until they'd discussed it in detail.

"Nothing. You?" Crowley mumbled, exhausted.

"Nothing. Do you need anything?"

"I just want you to stay here. Hold me. Love you, angel.”

“As I love you,” Aziraphale whispered, knowing Crowley was already half asleep.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley close, wrapping his legs around him, to clasp him in an embrace. They stayed like that for hours, neither moving, until they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
